


Unwind

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is stressing out with the arrival of the Dwarves, Bilbo, and a conniving Gandalf. Melpomaen and Glorfindel set to work helping him unwind before dealing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelstar3999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/gifts).



> Time line: Movie 'verse, First Hobbit Movie after the Dwarves/Bilbo come into Rivendell and Elrond welcomes them.  
> Notes: My Slashy Valentine hits again! This is my entry for Angelstar3999, who asked for Elrond, Glorfindel, and Melpomaen together, smut would be nice, as would fluff and stuff. So here we go. Betaed by the indomitable MA-chan! Thanks and please review!

Title: Unwinding  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and, while I'd love to make money off of this, I can't and won't.   
Warnings: slash, AU, threesome, sap, some angst.  
Pairing: Elrond/Melpomaen/Glorfindel  
Rating: NC-17  
Word count: 2421 words  
Time line: Movie 'verse, First Hobbit Movie after the Dwarves/Bilbo come into Rivendell and Elrond welcomes them.  
Notes: My Slashy Valentine hits again! This is my entry for Angelstar3999, who asked for Elrond, Glorfindel, and Melpomaen together, smut would be nice, as would fluff and stuff. So here we go. Betaed by the indomitable MA-chan! Thanks and please review!

'thoughts'

Sighing as he strode into his office, Elrond pulled off his gloves and slapped them on his thighs in irritation. His gray eyes were stormy, much different from the calm welcome he'd offered the sudden guests they'd received there in Imladris. He didn't say anything as Mithrandir followed him in while trying to explain things, most likely in an attempt to be on his good side. However it was a bit late for that. He arrived at his desk and turned around sharply after slamming his gloves onto the desk, glaring at his old friend as the wizard stumbled to a halt and straightened. "Mithrandir, I do believe you are lying," he pointed out shrewdly and tilted an eyebrow as Mithrandir huffed and grumbled. "Why were you *really* on that route? You have given me the excuses of just traveling, but those Orcs are a special breed. They are a group my sons and I have been hunting down steadily. And yet suddenly here you and a collection of Dwarves and that little one..." He stopped and frowned. "Just what is he? That...Bilbo Baggins?" he demanded as he started to remove his armor with quick flicks at the buckles with nimble fingers.

"Bilbo? Oh why...he's a Hobbit, of course," Mithrandir replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world and Elrond speared him with another of his glares, earning a lopsided hopeful smile from the wizard.

"Why would a Hobbit, thirteen Dwarves, and a wizard be traveling together along a route that has been raided by Orcs in the past?" he asked pointedly as he shrugged out of his armor and tossed it haphazardly towards a corner, where it landed in a pile. He knew that Melpomaen was more than likely going to throw a fit, but right now he didn't *care*. "And, on top of that, you brought them dangerously close to our doorstep! Mithrandir...we have been friends for centuries and yet right now, I could strangle you!" he finally shouted as he put his hands on his hips while looking down on the rather sheepish looking wizard.

"I beg forgiveness, old friend...but we had nowhere else to turn...and no one else who would be able to aid us in our quest," Mithrandir finally admitted and Elrond sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes. 

"A quest...you are on a quest. Heading to the East and perils far worse than what you have dealt with so far. For what, pray tell?" he asked caustically as he crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at his old friend imposingly.

"Ah now...I don't have the right to say. Suffice it to say your knowledge would be most welcome!" Mithrandir replied congenially, chuckling a little bit nervously as Elrond scowled at him again.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Elrond shook his head. "Very well...keep your thrice damned secrets, you foolish wizard. But if we are put into danger once more, I will want answers soonest. Even before that danger, I want answers soonest! Now go and settle in. Your Dwarves and the little Hobbit have been shown rooms. You know where you may stay," he stated before waving his hand in dismissal and turned away from the wizard as Mithrandir bowed respectfully. He heard the shuffle of the wizard's feet on the stone as he was left alone and sighed again before rubbing the bridge of his nose. Whatever the reason or the fool quest they were one, they had no right to bring trouble to Imladris' door! And he feared that there would be more trouble with Dwarves in his home. Dwarves were always a source of trouble in his opinion! And especially their leader, who seemed familiar somehow though he couldn't put his finger on where or why. 'I wonder who he is,' he wondered as he rubbed his forehead before focusing on his desk. 

He saw the reports of the scouts that he had sent out on a special mission and picked them up. Glorfindel was home? When did *that* happen? "Everyone is being so secretive!" he grumbled in further irritation before he slapped the papers down, already losing interest in reading whatever had been reported. Glorfindel and the other scouts had not been there when the call had been put in to take care of the Warg Riders that had been chasing Mithrandir and his crew. They had been sent to investigate the disturbing reports that had been coming in from Minas Morgul. Elrond supposed he should be glad that his Seneschal had returned, but he was just in too much of a bad mood.

Suddenly, strong fingers began kneading his shoulders and neck and he stiffened in surprise. But then a hand delicately brushed aside his hair and caressed his ear just how he loved it and he relaxed and let his head drop. Seconds later, the familiar scent he enjoyed floated to his senses and he smiled. "Melpomaen, you have impeccable timing," he murmured as his shoulders were worked on. 

"I usually do. Come, m'lord...I have a bath drawn," Melpomaen's light tenor voice teased him and he smirked as he straightened and turned to his aide who had become much more after his beloved wife had gone to the White Shores. Melpomaen smiled knowingly as he took Elrond's hand, but then he stopped and tsked. "My Lord...when will you learn..." he said in exasperation as he went over and picked up the pile of armor that Elrond had tossed over haphazardly.

Watching his aide bend over to pick up the armor, Elrond's smirk turned into a lascivious grin. "Oh...most likely never," he replied nonchalantly and chuckled as Melpomaen shot him a reproving look before standing with the armor tucked under his arm.

"Well you had better learn. This armor protects your life! Show it more respect, m'lord!" Melpomaen huffed as he went back to Elrond's side and took his hand, leading him out as Elrond chuckled once more in amusement. Melpomaen was always so fun to rile up! They went down the small corridor that was connected to the offices and into Elrond's rooms. Once there, Melpomaen placed the armor on the stand designed to hold it before turning to the Lord of Imladris. He moved back to Elrond and began slowly stripping him and it felt like, with each piece that was removed, more of his stress drained away. 

By the time he was naked, he was relaxed and smiling as Melpomaen straightened and led him from the bedroom into the large bathing chambers that were connected to the bedroom. But when they got in there, Elrond stopped in surprise as he saw Glorfindel lounging in the steaming waters, a lazily erotic smile on his lips as his golden head tilted back to look at them with sparkling blue eyes. "Glorfindel?" he asked hopefully and grinned even more as his Seneschal waggled an eyebrow in greeting, a smirk on his full lips. 

"Aye, m'lord Melpomaen sniffed me out and brought me here. He thought you might need some stress relief and help to...unwind," Glorfindel explained lazily and chuckled as Melpomaen snorted.

"Sniffed you out is very accurate, m'lord You stunk to high Eru! I still want to know what you mucked about in," Melpomaen cried as he removed his own robes and led Elrond into the bath, which Elrond complied to quite happily. They went down the stairs into the heated waters and Elrond sighed in bliss and arousal as the hot water surrounded him. It was a sensuous feeling he always loved and many a lovemaking session had happened in this bath. He moved slowly towards Glorfindel and leaned in as he straddled the strong thighs before kissing his Seneschal deeply. Their tongues and mouths dueled lazily for a bit before parting for air and they grinned at each other. But then he was gently pulled from Glorfindel and sat down before Melpomaen began cleaning him, washing his hair and body gently yet in a commanding way, to which he acquiesced to eagerly. His head fell forward as his hair was scrubbed clean and finger combed before he was rinsed off and the bath was cycled through. 

Once done, he pulled Melpomaen to him as the other Elf squeaked and brought him down for a kiss. He sighed as Melpomaen melted against him, straddling his lap much as Elrond had done to Glorfindel. Their mouths were a passionate lock of tongues, teeth, and moans as Melpomaen rocked eagerly against him. Their stiffening flesh thrust against each other as Melpomaen rubbed his body as tightly against Elrond as he could. Elrond finally gripped the other Elf's buttocks and halted his movements with a firm squeeze and pulled Melpomaen to him, breaking the kiss to look into Melpomaen's arousal blown gaze. He grinned again as they panted, and then spread those buttocks as he saw Glorfindel approaching from behind, his slender hand slick from the oil they kept nearby. 

Melpomaen's head fell back as his mouth dropped open in a loud moan as first one, then two fingers pushed deep into his puckered entrance. Glorfindel pressed close to them and alternated between kissing the moaning and writhing Melpomaen's neck and shoulder and Elrond's grinning mouth as the Seneschal spread and loosened their younger lover between them. They both knew that Melpomaen loved these times, when the ardor was so high that he became host to them both at once. He had once explained that being so full was like flying and feeling their ecstasy deep inside of him made him more than complete.

But they didn't do it often seeing as it was very difficult on Melpomaen's body, so they reserved it for when they really needed that connection. Like that day. Elrond watched as Melpomaen's head rolled in pleasure and he felt the younger Elf's thighs spasm as Melpomaen gasped and moaned, showing he had climaxed even better than the cloudy release that was filling the space between Elrond and him indicated. Melpomaen slumped forward, panting heavily as he moaned and jerked while Glorfindel worked a third and fourth finger inside. They were very thorough in their playtime at getting each other prepared, but especially for this. Elrond would never forgive himself if he ever hurt his lovers and he knew Glorfindel felt the same.

Finally, it seemed Melpomaen was ready as he reached back and pleaded for them to take him and fill him, a rather lewd begging that served to turn Elrond even more. He waited for Glorfindel to remove his fingers before shifting Melpomaen so Glorfindel could sit on Elrond's lap. He held Melpomaen steadily as he felt Glorfindel's fingers wrap around his flesh and guide it to the quivering entrance that was waiting for them. The fingers shifted until their two members were lined up and soon were pushing into the tight entrance, making it even tighter as they spread the younger Elf wide.

Head falling back as he groaned gutturally, Melpomaen shuddered between them as he was filled, his thighs shaking with need and strain as he pushed down, taking them in inch by slow delicious inch. He cried out again and shuddered around them once they were in to the hilt and Elrond chuckled along with Glorfindel as Melpomaen's seed clouded the water again before it was swept away. "I see it has been a while since you have been ridden, Melpomaen," Elrond murmured deeply as Melpomaen slumped between them while panting.

"Well it is not my fault that one has been away and one has been busy!" Melpomaen retorted, then cried out as he gripped Elrond's shoulder when the two thrust deeper into him. "Ah Elbereth! Just go already!" he cried as he writhed between them when they began thrusting slowly into him, tormenting him by silent agreement. One member would slide out bit by bit before thrusting in, mimicked seconds later by the other. Soon they had a rhythm that had them all grunting, groaning, and moaning encouragement as Melpomaen was sandwiched between them in a whimpering, quivering state of being filled repeatedly. It didn't take long...it never did. A sharp cry shot out of Melpomaen as he bucked between them and they gasped or grunted as they climaxed as well, mere moments after Melpomaen's body spasmed around them. 

They collapsed together, pressing Elrond back into the lip of the tub while Melpomaen was tangled between them. Their erratic breathing as their bodies shuddered in aftershocks prevented them from moving, though a soft moan or sigh would leave kiss swollen lips here and there. Shifting carefully, Glorfindel pulled from Melpomaen first and rolled to sit next to Elrond as water sloshed up and onto the stone floor. He lazily kissed Elrond as they slowly began to come down from their euphoric high and Elrond couldn't help the chuckle of immense satisfaction as he returned the deep yet lazy kiss. Their mouths released and Glorfindel tipped Melpomaen's head up from where it rested on Elrond's chest and kissed their younger lover just as deeply, followed by Elrond doing the same to the sassy aide. 

They rested together for a while, just relaxing, before finally Melpomaen stood up and stretched. Elrond let his gaze take in that wiry form lustfully before Melpomaen smirked at him. "Later, m'lord Now, we must ready ourselves to deal with the guests," Melpomaen said and Elrond wanted to pout. He knew Melpomaen was right, but he just didn't want to deal with those noisy creatures.

But they pulled themselves out of the tub and dried off before going into the bedroom to change into comfortable, yet more formal robes. As he put his coronet on while looking in the mirror after Melpomaen had braided his hair, Elrond watched his two lovers and smiled. He did indeed love it when they helped him to unwind.

*~Fin~*


End file.
